Not good enough
by HooHooTikkiTikkiTikkiHaHaSicha
Summary: What happens to the normal people the doctor meets, but doesn't adventure with. Written by Dorris only


**Author's note: This is set in Pond Life part 5, when the doctor is ringing the Ponds' doorbell after they'd left. It's pretty much just me wondering what happens to the normal people the doctor encounters, that he won't let accompany him.**

Not Good Enough

Her feet drag gently along the wet pavement with a slight thump. Water leaks through the hole in the bottom of her shoe, but She either doesn't notice, or doesn't care, as Her face shows no sign of shock, or the hardened, gritted-teeth expression that one normally wears after having being cold for a long while. In fact, her face shows no sign of anything much at all. Her expression is vacant; either She is the type of person who doesn't notice much about her surroundings, but is deep within herself.

She is not someone who stands out on the grey streets of Leadworth. In fact, it seems she blends in with them, camouflaging with the dull, rainy weather that August is starting to deliver. Her hair, sandy brown, is tied up in a ponytail, but stray pieces of hair fall around her face, but doesn't seem to hinder her sight as she continues to walk. The school uniform She's wearing doesn't vary much from the current outdoor colour scheme. Blue plaid skirt, grey jumper and dark stockings that probably used to be black. She is perfectly normal, not unusual in any way. Sure, She has a couple of skills and talents, just as everyone does, but nothing to make her any different. Nothing ever happens to her, like they would to a brave, fire-red-haired girl, or a kind, resourceful blonde. Just a typical person, head full of aspirations and dreams that will likely stay dreams, and heart wanting to leave a mark on the world, but never knowing what to do, never taking action. Feet wishing to go someplace, whilst hands grab hold of the nearest thing and plead to stay.

As She reaches a corner in the path and approaches the road she has to cross, a bird makes one shrill, high-pitched cry, before the unnoticeable sounds of their usual chirping, of breezes swirling through and of insect's chatter disappear, and a strange silence sweeps over the cloudy street, quieting every object within its reach, chilling even The Girl. She pauses for a moment, hesitant. It seems she is paying attention, contradictory to her blank face. The face which suddenly shows emotion, shock, as a _very_ odd sound fills the street. Sort of a moan, a screech and a wail mixed in with machinery working. Then it stops, and the world returns to normal.

Curious, She turns the corner, rather than crossing the road that her normal route dictates. Her feet make slightly quicker thuds as her walking pace quickens, determined to find the source of the strange noise. Then, Her feet stop. On the side of the road, a big, rich blue box stood, and an even stranger man with unevenly parted hair and a large chin emerged. What was most strange about him was that he made no effort to blend in, wearing a bowtie and a tweed jacket, holding an umbrella and banging on a doorbell, getting no response. The Girl watched him for a moment, taking it in. Being in her early teens, she knows that she shouldn't talk to strangers, but he seems sort of helpless, waiting for whoever he was looking for. Then again, perhaps the reason they aren't answering was because he was someone criminal. She mentally slaps herself for being that stupid and judgemental, but you never know. Then, the man turns around, seeming to have given up on his friend, or victim, and turns to Her. She's scared for a moment, then gets the feeling that she doesn't need to worry. Half-tripping over his own feet, he sort of excitedly stumbles over to her.

"Hello, I'm the doctor!" He says grandly, a distracted grin that She supposed was meant to be comforting widening on his face. She cocks her head to one side and gives him an odd look.

"Do you know where the Ponds are?" He asks, after an awkward moment of silence.

"The Ponds?" She replies hesitantly, quietly.

"Yes, the Ponds. Last time I heard; well, last time I visited, they live here, don't they?" He murmurs, distractedly.

"I, I don't know. And, why should I tell you?" She replies, voice wobbly.

"Because I'm The Doctor! And they're my com- friends." He sounds sure of himself, yet not wanting to reveal too much.

"Well, I'm 'The Student!' And for all I know, you could be dangerous, or, a-an escaped criminal, or, or something!" She shoots back. She doesn't know why she's being so bold, but she feels strangely confident.

'The Doctor' laughs at her outburst.

"Well, hello, 'The Student,' and I can assure you, I am most definitely not a criminal! In fact, I really prefer to not have anything to do with criminal... activity. Except breaking my wife out of jail occasionally, but let's not go into that!" His words blur together, he's speaking so fast. She startles, and takes a step back.

"Your wife? In jail? But..."

"Like I said, let's not go into that. She was sentenced for murder. Murdering me, actually. But she didn't actually murder anyone, not really. I'm still here. You see?" He says, still speaking quickly.

"So, you're not dangerous?" She says, cautiously, hoping her words are true.

"Oh, I'm not dangerous. Just mad. A mad man with a box." He speaks softly, and She unconsciously backs away.

"Well, as long as you're not a mad man with an axe, it would be my pleasure to meet you." She sticks out her hand, its shaking betraying her confident voice.

"Hello! Nice to meet you!" He says, shaking it vigorously.

"So, you're 'the Doctor', right? Do you have an actual name?"

"No, no, just 'The Doctor.'"

"Well, what kind of Doctor?"

"Doctor of everything."

"What? How on Earth are you a doctor of everything?"

"Well, not on Earth, actually." He says, lowering his voice.

"What do you mean?" She says, just as softly.

"Never mind. What was I saying? Oh yes. Ponds, where are the Ponds?" His voice resumes its usual quick pace.

"But, the Ponds? As in family name, or, duckponds?"

"Family name of course! You think I'd have _ducks_ as my companions? The evil creatures."

"Well, I don't know these Ponds!" She says, her voice still shaking bravely. "Wait, companions? What do you mean?"

"Oh dear, I've said too much. I really must be off. Wrong time. Nice to meet you student, but I really should be going." He starts to walk back to the box.

"Wait!" She yells, starting to run after him.

"What is it now?"

"I- I was lying. I really- really do know the P-Ponds." She murmurs, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Why didn't you say so?" He replies, voice angry.

"I- I didn't know, who they were, to you I mean, and I know you're hiding- something, and- and, well, I- I- I'm sorry."

"You humans! Always hiding." He says, cooling down. She takes a step back.

"See? This is what I mean. You talk about humans like- like- like you're not one too." She blurts out. The Doctor turns abruptly, walking swiftly towards his box.

"Please! Tell me!" She yells after him. He keeps walking.

"I- I can help you!" She says, softer now.

"Fine. You think you can help me? Tell me where the Ponds are." He snaps.

She folds her arms. "Not until you explain."

He sighs. "Fine. I'm a time lord. I come from a different planet, Gallifrey. I wanted to see the Universe, so I borrowed a blue box time machine and ran away. But my people, they went to war, against another race of what you would call 'aliens,' and they- they were destroyed." His voice gets quieter and quieter.

She gasps. "So, you're... An alien?"

"Yes"

"And your... Species, they died in a war against more aliens?"

"Yes."

"So all that... Alien stuff people talk about, it's real?"

"Yes, most of it."

She steps back.

"Are you sure you're not dangerous?"

The Doctor grins. "Positive."

"But the Ponds, who are they? To you, I mean. Who are they to you?"

"They're my companions. I... have problems, travelling alone, and they... keep me company."

"Well, they, um, moved. A while ago actually."

"How long?" His voice becomes suddenly desperate.

"Couple of months... Are you going to see them?" She asks.

"I hope so, I hope so." He walks back to the box.

"Could- could I, that is, would I, would you, could you take me?" She asks hesitantly, cautiously.

The Doctor sighs. "I'm sorry, you-"

"It's alright, I get it, I'm not smart enough, not brave enough, not... good... enough to come."

He bends down slightly, so he's at eye level with Her. "No. Not that. _Never_ that. I just... It's dangerous, and I couldn't, I won't, endanger another person. Not while I can't even land on the right place to find the Ponds. Besides, you have a life, your whole life, ahead of you _here_."

She thinks for a moment. She sighs.

"Alright." She says, accepting.

"Alright?"

"Alright."

"Wow, okay. Well, thank you. Thank you very much." The Doctor says, walking into the box. She waves, with a small smile on her face.

"You know, I won't forget you. I'll never forget you." She says.

"And I won't forget you! Goodbye- Wait, what's your name?" He calls from inside the box, though it is disappearing before her eyes.

The whirring, wailing, mechanical noise starts again, and the blue box fades away. The birds have stopped singing, and only one noise, Her whisper, can be heard.

"Molly. My name's Molly. What's yours?"


End file.
